The Fair
by neevyt
Summary: Clara has thought of a nice present for our Victorian couple


The Fair

Vastra and Jenny look up from their books as they hear a familiar sound appear in their drawing room. Vastra went back to her book while her wife got up and headed for the kitchen.

The lizard woman didn't bother looking up as the doors of the TARDIS swung open and the doctor jumped out. "Hello Doctor. Clara."

"Hello Madam Vastra, sorry about the parking, he never seems to get it right." Clara apologised as she wondered out of the box, shutting the doors behind her.

"Hello Doctor." Jenny greeted the old friend while she walked in with a tray of tea and a glass of not red wine. "Hello Miss Clara!" Jenny swiftly put the tray down, handed her love her drink and went and gave Clara a hug.

"Hi Jenny. I take it it's been a long time?" Clara looked between the other human and the time lord.

"Approximately 2 years and 7 months." Vastra replied without looking up.

Jenny poured the tea, took her cup and retook her place, she watched Vastra until she saw her wife had stopped at an appropriate place then took her book away, placing her bookmark in the pages and then placed the book on the table in front of them. Vastra hissed as the book was taken away but one look from Jenny silenced her.

"So Doctor, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Vastra took Jenny in her arms and held her close for the warmth. Jenny relaxed as she listened to the two travellers.

"Well it's Clara's fault interlay."

The two women looked at Clara, "yes well, more if a Christmas present to you both." Jenny untangled herself from Vastra and sat on the edge if her seat. "I know how much you love Christmas Jenny and well while we were at home I looked in the paper and saw there was a Victorian Christmas fair at a place called Osborne House."

Jenny looked between her wife and the human. "You mean THE Osborne House?"

"The one on The Isle of Wight"

Jenny jumped up and down, "oh I hear the grounds are beautiful, the house and beach."

Clara looked at Vastra confused. "It's been in the paper currently about the Royal Children and Jenny loves the pictures and drawings we have seen of it." That seemed to clear up the confusion.

"They are lovely, and well in my time it is open to the public and I thought we could go for a Christmas trip." Jenny jumped up and down clapping her hand.

Vastra coughed getting her wife's attention, "please Vastra!" Jenny got on her knees and took the scaled hands in her own kissing them gently.

"Up you get my dear." Jenny reluctantly stood up. "When do you propose we leave?"

Jenny's eyes went wide. "You mean it!?"

"Anything for you my love."

Jenny looked at the time lord excitement colouring her face, "if you are not busy I was thinking we leave soon." Jenny re took Vastras hands and pulled her up, jumping up and down as she did so. The outher adults chuckled at her childish nature. Then Jenny went to give Clara a hug.

"What do I need to pack?" Jenny was heading off their bedroom to pack the cases.

"Nothing my dear Victorian, the TARDIS has sorted everything for you.

Once in the TARDIS Clara turned to the two women, "go down to the wardrobe and input 7th December 2014 the TARDIS will bring you out something suited"

Vastra took Jenny by then hand and led her through the maze of corridors towards the big wardrobe.

When they were in the room Vastra input the date and scrolled through the lists of names looking for her own and Jenny's. "Looks like the doctor has got this set up for almost everyone he has known."

After a few moments the TARDIS produced for Jenny dark skin tight jeans, a long sleeved white t-shirt, a blue shirt, a jumper and a long coat. "What are these?" Jenny picked up the bra and pants.

"Those my dear would be your undergarments." Jenny's face flushed crimson, Vastra could only chuckle at her dear wife. "Let's get you dressed before the TARDIS brings out my outfit."

Jenny quickly stripped down to the skin and Vastra handed her various bits of clothing. "How does this work?" She span the bra around trying to work out how it would fit.

"Here let me help, hold your arms up." Jenny did as instructed and Vastra moved the material around her encasing her breasts and clipping it together at the back. "All done."

Jenny went over to the mirror to see what it looks like. "It's much nicer than those damn corsets."

Vastra nodded in agreement. "Put the t-shirt on and tuck it into your jeans. Now put the shirt on. Perfect. You look beautiful my dear." Vastra kissed her human.

As their lips touched the TARDIS made a noise and brought out Vastras outfit. Vastra quickly got into her outfit of black straight jeans, a long t-shirt a thick woollen jumper and a long coat with a large fluffy hood complete with thermal underwear already warmed to keep her body temperature high.

"You look amazing!" Jenny walked around her wife in wonder then looked at her feet. "What about shoes?" Vastra looked back at the area their clothes had been delivered and was greeted with two pairs of socks.

"Looks like the TARDIS has decided our shoes are good enough for the trip." Jenny sat down and pulled her socks on and then her shoes.

"All done!" Jenny jumped up, "come on my love." Vastra ferried her Jenny out of the room holding all the jumpers and coats.

"Just in time, we have arrived." Jenny went to remove her wedding ring but Clara stopped her. "You can wear that Jenny, in this year two women are allowed to be married."

Jenny grinned and let Vastra put the ring back on her finger. "What about lizard women from the dawn of time? Are they around?"

Vastra held her loves hands, brought it to her lips and kissed them gently, "unfortunately not my love, I'm still the one and only for the moment."

"That's alright, means I don't have to share you." She hugged her lizard.

"Now I think you two should get your jumpers and coats on before we go out." The doctor put on his own coat then helped Clara with hers. "Are you ready?"

Jenny ran to the TARDIS doors, "come on Vastra!" The lizard put up her hood and took hold of Jenny's hand.

"Oops!"

"Doctor! You've landed us in the wrong place again." Clara chastised the time lord.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked a little upset.

"Don't worry my dear we are in the right place but I was supposed to land the other side of the courtyard."

Jenny smiled to the others, "can we go and look please?" Jenny walked around the yard taking in all of the building.

"Jenny careful!" Vastra caught her wife's waist just before she tripped over a crouched object.

The object stood up to reveal a young girl about Jenny's age dressed in a white long sleeved t-shirt, green shirt, black trousers and black boots. "Oh I'm so sorry! I was checking my kit bag. I hope you aren't hurt." The woman looked at Jenny who went red.

"That's alright, no harm no foul." The Doctor spoke looking over the tall lizards shoulder, he took an interest in the kit bag that was open wide. "What's that all for?" He bounced around to see the bag close up.

The woman was confused over the interest by an adult but as soon as The Doctor started fiddling with items in the bag her concentration was all on him. "Umm, I'm the first aid cover for the event. If anyone hurts themselves I'm the girl to put them back together."

She said brightly, she realised all the adults were looking at her intently. "It's a lot of fun," the woman saw the worry in Jenny's face. "Umm... Jenny is it?" Jenny nodded, "it's not fun as in seeing people hurt is fun, but being the one to make them better is fun. The best feeling I have found."

Jenny's face turned into a bright smile. "It's all very primitive still." The girl looked up at Vastra, trying to see beneath the hood.

Jenny swiftly elbowed her wife for the comment, "I expect one day it will be a lot easier to heal people… I personally am researching ways to help heal the brain but it is very futuristic." Vastra nodded under her hood, causing the young girl to swell with pride. Not that she knew why.

"This is amazing! However, I'm sure this isn't what was actually used in the Victorian era." The woman was drawn back to the doctor who was prodding thing in the bag.

"Yes it is sir. And yes you would be correct, but if we were to actually use methods used in Victorian times I am rather sure I could end up with far more patients than I would have started with."

"Unless you were at Paternoster Row." The doctor whispered towards his Victorian friends. This peaked the girls interest but shook her head in dismissal.

"But you don't want to stay hear listening to me, go and have a look around. The grounds are beautiful, if you have time you need to walk down to the beach. It's a little cold but the view is amazing."

The Doctor turned to an excited Jenny, "then that is exactly what we will do. Thank you miss...?" The four adults looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry I'm terrible at formalities. My name is Niamh."

"Well Niamh, I hope you have a good day." Niamh looked up at the hooded figure again still puzzled to why the woman was hiding.

"Thank you, have fun. Hopefully I won't see you again. Oh and merry Christmas!" The four adults left Niamh with her kit bag, Niamh looked at the strangers with her brows crinkled. But her concentration on the odd group was soon broken as the first patient came through the tent.

"Niamh's a nice name." Jenny spoke to Vastra as they walked up the path towards the house.

Vastra looked back towards the girl but dismissed the thoughts running through her head. "Not as nice as Jenny but an adequate name for an ape."

Jenny shook her head and smiles. "Come on Vastra lets go in the house."

The four adults spent three hours walking around the house, with the doctor trying to correct the staff members which earned him a smack by Clara more than once.

Vastra had to hold Jenny close to stop her going around the house again, "but it's so amazing! When am I going to be able to see something like this again?"

"Maybe if you are a good girl The Doctor can bring us here again." Vastra teased as she gave Jenny a light kiss.

"Vastra!"

"What? It's allowed in this time." Jenny wasn't so sure how she felt about it; it was a lot different to their London.

"Come on; let's have a walk down to the beach." The doctor led his friends across the fields towards the beach.

"Oh look it's beautiful!"

"Turn around." Clara spoke up, the wives turned around just in time for Clara to take a picture of them smiling from ear to ear.

"Perfection." Jenny ran up to Clara to see the picture.

"That's lovely."

"I'll print a copy for you to put in a frame." Jenny's eyes went wide at the idea.

"Thank you Clara!" Jenny carried on walking with Clara until they met up with the doctor and Vastra.

Vastra took her wife by the hand as they walked down a pathway covered with over hanging trees. "If it was only warmer and it would be almost the spitting image of my old home." Jenny took Vastras hand; put it around her back to hold her waist. That gave Jenny ease to lean her head on her Vastras shoulder. As they walked the tall lizard woman spoke of her home with fondness; her days of being in the forest with her sisters, first learning to use her weapons.

By the time the four had reached the beach all were listening to Vastras tales, hanging onto every word. The doctor was the first to realise they had come to the end of the tunnel, "look Clara!"

As the three looked up a breeze came off the sea causing the Silurian to shiver. Jenny felt the movements and quickly opened her wife's coat and pushed herself up against Vastras chest. Vastra took a deep breath in and held her wife close.

Clara spotted the intimate moment between the two women, took a photo and nudged the doctor. "Let's go for a walk." Before The Doctor could argue she took him by the arm and walked down to the beach.

"You warmer ma'am?"

Vastra chuckled into her wife's hair, "yes Miss Flint."

Jenny looked up. "Miss Flint? I must have not informed you ma'am."

The Silurian looked into those brown eyes. "Informed me of what my dear?"

"That I am now very happily Mrs Flint." She gave her wife a cheeky grin. Vastra laughed and kissed wife passionately.

Jenny happily complied and kissed her back. "You've suddenly become brave my dear." Jenny kissed her lizard again, "I've warmed up to the idea and am taking full advantage of it."

Vastra hugged her human close. "Let's go for a walk around the beach." Jenny and Vastra walked hand in hand around the beach, the older woman teaching her wife about the waves.

The pair caught Clara trying to teach the doctor how to skip stones. "Clara, can you show me how to do that?" Jenny skipped over to the pair by the water.

"Course. Find a flat stone like this one." And Clara showed Jenny a round flat stone she found on the beach. Jenny then started her hunt for flat stones.

After a little while she brought back a nice selection, Vastra sat on the chairs just above the stony beach and admires her wife's childlike nature, while trying to keep herself warm.

The doctor gave up trying to make the stones skip and took a seat next to the lizard woman. "How you holding up?"

"Not bad, it's not as cold at it is in our London. Look at them both, still such children. I forget that my dear Jenny is still only young. Whatever do they see in us ancient creatures?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm still trying to work that out."

Suddenly there was a squeal from the water front. "That's amazing Jenny! Well done! Try it again." Jenny took hold of another stone and got into a bent position like Clara had shown her and threw the stone sideways.

"One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six!

It skipped six times!"

Jenny jumped around the beach. "Did you see that Vastra!?"

Jenny ran to her wife grinning from ear to ear. "Yes I did my dear! You have such a strong and skilled arm." The lizard winked at her wife causing the young human to flush read.

"Behave! Do you want a go?" How could the lizard woman deny her cute wife?

"How can I deny you my love?" Jenny took the gloved hand and led her to the water front.

"Here," the small one handed her love a thin, flat stone "now crouch down like this." Jenny got her stance, bent down and drew her arm back, "pull your arm back and throw like you are swinging for a shot in the stomach. Vastra tried to copy the young woman's stance, drew her arm back and threw the stone.

"Plop!" The stone sunk straight to the bottom, Jenny laughed at her wife's stropping face.

"Like this." Jenny went round the back of her wife and corrected her stance with her own legs, she then bent her wife's back down by pressing her body down on top gently. "Now draw your arm back." Jenny took Vastras hand and brought it back with her own, once in place the small human get her a stone and positioned it in her hand.

"Ready?" Vastra nodded, concentrating on what she was doing. Jenny guides the arm forward slowly gently to let her wife get the movement. "Once your hand has crossed your chest let go."

Jenny kept the stance but stood up leaving Vastra in a crouched position. "When you are ready go for it." Vastra took in a deep breath and swung her arm forward, letting go for the stone as instructed.

"One,

Two,

Three,

Four,

Five!"

The three remaining shouted excitedly as the rock skipped over the water.

Vastra span on the balls of her feet to face her wife, Jenny was met with a grinning Silurian face, blue eyes sparkling.

"That's amazing... For a moment I was beginning to think our skilled Silurian was defective." The doctor joked but Vastra was too impressed with what she had just done, she turned to Clara.

"How does it work?" Clara scrunched up her brow.

"I don't know, Mum taught to do it when I was a child." Clara smiled at the memory.

"This will require looking into when we get home." Jenny laughed causing the Silurian to look at her confused.

"You always want to know how things work. It's sweet."

The doctor looked out to the ocean and smiled absentmindedly, "what is it?" Clara asked softly, the doctor only nodded out to the sea. Clara looked and smiled also; the wives copied their friends and looked across the water.

"That's amazing!" The sun was just starting to set. "I didn't realise we had been here for that long."

"Well we got here about 10, spent 3 hours in the house, half an hour walking to here and by the looks of it about 2 hours here."

Jenny sighed and lent into her wife. "It's beautiful, we wound never see this at home." Vastra only nodded while looking back and forth between her wife and the slowly setting sun. Comparing the beauty of them both. Jenny still won in her eyes.

"Let's head back." The three women and the time lord took a quick stroll back to the grounds of the house.

They entered the courtyard to find a group of people singing and laughing along to a two man rendition of Lewis Carols 'Christmas Carol'. Jenny noticed a familiar face laughing and smiling along with the group of people, with purpose she walked over to her.

Niamh jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

Niamh smiled at Jenny, "It's alright."

"I just wanted to say thank you for saying about the beach. It was beautiful." Jenny smiled back at the girl as she felt Vastra touch her hand.

Suddenly there was a shout from behind. "Niamh… Got someone for you."

"One my way!" She yells over the group, and then she faced the adults. "Sorry, duty calls. Listen to the rest of this… it's hilarious." And with that Niamh ran over to the marshal, being shown to another patient.

Vastra looked to the doctor, "something feels funny about that girl."

"It's nothing Vastra, she's just a girl." But the lizard wasn't having any of it.

"I mean it Doctor, something about her is unsettling." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I will go and scan her… I guarantee there will be nothing strange about her." Off The Doctor went with Clara in tow to scan the 'strange' human.

"What's wrong Vastra?" Jenny whispers as she leans her back into her wife's chest as they watch the rest of the show.

"Nothing major my dear, just something about that young ape. Like she recognises us from somewhere." Jenny chuckled quietly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, it's not like we are from the same place. Just try and enjoy the rest of the day before we have to go home." Vastra sighed and placed her chin on her wife's shoulder and watched the rest of the havoc that was unfurling in front of them.

The show had ended and the act was getting ready to switch round. "Look Vastra, I used to see these flea circuses when pa used to take me down the docks in the summer." Vastra held her darling close as Jenny recounted the memories in her head.

"Look Vastra, the girl is completely normal." The Doctor thrust the sonic in front of her face; this still doesn't settle the woman.

"Alright Doctor, I give up." She huffed and turned back to finish watching the Flea Circus.

The flea circus ended spectacularly. Jenny turned to the group, "what shall we do now?"

"I picked up a program earlier and it seems that the last thing for today will be Carol singing." Jenny laughed, "What?" The Time Lord looked slightly offended.

"Vastra and singing… not the best thing." She snuggles close to her pouting wife, who just hissed. "Oh hush you lizard."

Suddenly there was a bang causing the group to jump and turn towards the source of the noise. Vastra put her arms out ready to defend herself, unfortunately as she struck her arms up Jenny span to the noise and fell to other ground with a thump. "Oh Jenny my dear, I am sorry. Are you alright?" Vastra bent down to help her up.

"Yes darling, I am alright." She puts her right foot forward and goes to take a step. But her leg buckles underneath her small weight. Vastra caught her before she could fall to the floor completely.

"I think we should get you to the TARDIS Jenny, Clara can look at you in the Med Bay." Jenny just nodded and let Vastra help her walk through the crowd of carol singers.

"Careful dear," Jenny says to her elder softly, causing Vastra to slow down watching her wife's steps. The group slowly walk past Niamh who it talking to a marshal while putting her coat on. "Ouch."

That caught Niamh's attention, "are you alright?" Niamh confronted the group, her shoulder twitching slightly.

Vastra hissed towards the girl while trying to protect her wife. "Jenny here had a slip. Oh, you do that first aid thing…" Niamh just nodes at The Doctor, "Can you have a look at it?"

Niamh looked up at Vastra trying to gauge her reaction… she could guess by the sounds coming from her she wasn't best impressed. "It's entirely up to you; I'm not one to deny help." Her shoulder twitched, "but if you'd rather I didn't then that is ok." She twitched again and smiled at the group.

"I think it's best to get her home." Vastra started to walk again forgetting she was holding her wife causing Jenny to drop to the floor.

"Ouch, Vastra!" Jenny looked up at her wife who was still staring at Niamh. Clara was the one to go down to Jenny and help her up again. "I think it would be a good idea if I got this checked here, just in case." Vastra turned to her wife and hissed.

The Doctor hit the Silurian, "Be quiet and trust your wife!"

"If you are sure Jenny, I wouldn't like to cause an issue with your wife." Jenny looked shocked at the girl.

"She will be fine." Niamh nodded and helped Clara walk Jenny into the tent and sit her down on a chair.

The Doctor holds Vastra back for a moment. "Trust your wife's judgement Vastra, I have told you there is nothing odd about the girl."

"I always trust Jenny, it's the girl I don't trust. Look at how she twitches." The doctor looked between Niamh and Vastra a sighed. There was nothing he could say to ease her.

Niamh put a chair to the left of Jenny and then took a seat in one on her right. "Right, before I do anything, tell me what happened."

"We were waiting to hear the carols, then there was a bang and it made us jump. Vastra put her hands up as I span towards the noise and knocked me onto the floor." Niamh smiled, "What?"

"That damn drum, you're the fourth person I've had in here because the drum made them jump. What is it that actually hurts?"

Jenny placed her right leg over her left, "My ankle around here." She outlined the pain across her foot.

"I know it's cold out, but can you take your shoe and sock off? Just so I can have a look." Niamh went to the table and pulled out a pair of gloves.

Jenny slowly untied her shoe, but winced in pain. Vastra was at her side as fast as lightning scowling at Niamh. "Vastra, help me untie my shoe."

Vastra knelt in front of her wife and finished undoing the laces. "Miss Vastra, The chair there is for you. It wouldn't be best for you to get cold." The young girl felt the stares from all three adults.

"What do you mean by that?" Vastra snapped but kept her eyes on slipping her wife's foot out of the shoe.

Niamh smiled, "Well I guessed by the way you are all bundled up with the layers that you get cold easily and I'd rather not try and deal with your wife's foot and you possibly going into hypothermia."

The Doctor laughed at the young girl. Niamh twitched slightly and smiled back at him. "Oww!"

"I'm sorry darling." Niamh got down onto her knees and shuffled opposite Vastra, looking into Vastras eyes Niamh saw bright blue eyes tinged with worry and protection.

"Let me help you. I'll be gentle." Vastra looked up to Jenny and saw her eyes were soft but brimming with unshed tears. The lizard woman looked back at the young girl and nodded. "Sit on the chair, it will be easier." Niamh held Jenny's foot while Vastra sat herself on the open chair.

"Here." Niamh gently placed Jenny's foot over Vastras lap, the lizard woman took hold gently. "Now I'm going to try and ease your sock of Jenny. Looking at the swelling now I can say it's probably going to hurt a little." Jenny closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and Niamh gently pulled the sock over the ankle.

Jenny inhaled even more as the sock went over her ankle, Vastra held her wife's hand softly. "You are alright my dear, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Jenny I'm going to have to touch so I can gauge how bad it is." Jenny just nodded; Niamh traced her fingers over the tender ankle, taking note of how Jenny was reacting to the various pressure and placement of her hand. "Now I'm going to be a slight pain. Can you take your other shoe and sock off so I can compare them both?"

"Don't worry darling, I'll do it for you." Vastra picked up her wife's other foot and took of the sock and shoe off.

Niamh stood up and positioned herself to look at both feet next to each other. "Hmmm…" she took her pen torch and flashed it around both ankles. She shook her head and twitched slightly.

"What is it?" Vastra stared at the girl and watched every twitch with increased worry.

"Let me do one more test." Once again she got on her knees in front of Jenny's feet. She gently pressed her palm against the foot, placing the ankle in a right angle position. Before the foot reached a right angle Jenny kicked out and knocked Niamh onto her back and Vastra was hissing harshly towards the girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry Niamh." Niamh just laughed at Jenny who was now crying with pain and worry.

"It's fine, I expected roughly the same reaction. Although you pack more of a kick then I thought. Do you do any sort of training?" Vastra puffed out her chest and look pleased at her wife.

"We train every day."

"Hmmm…" Niamh shook her head. "Jenny, have you had a recent injury to this foot?" Jenny thought for a moment, eyes lighting up.

"Yes! Vastra remember, when we were chasing…" Vastra hissing cut her short.

"Jenny, I think you may have broken your ankle." Jenny looked between Niamh, the Doctor and Vastra shocked.

"Are you sure?"

The girl nodded. "I don't have x-ray vision, but you are showing signs… or rather no signs other than swelling."

The Doctor stepped forward, "Let me check…" Niamh looked confused as the man bumbled forward and pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the exposed ankles. "My dear Jenny, the girl is correct."

Niamh puffed out her chest. Then realised what had just happened, "how did you do that?"

"Oh this?" the Doctor pointed her screwdriver at the girl, "it's a nifty device, it can do… well everything." Vastra stared at the doctor.

"Hold on… you could have done that while we were stood there! Why are we sat here!?" She wasn't happy.

The Doctor faced the lizard woman and smiled. "To prove she was a normal person."

Niamh looked back and forth confused between the pair. "A normal person?"

Clara felt that now it was the time to step forward and give the girl some explanation, she realised the twitching was getting worse. "We aren't exactly from around here, The Doctor here has some technology that does a few more things but it's secret."

Niamh looked confused then her features relaxed. "I think I've got it now."

"Got it how?" Clara was interested in what the girl had come to.

"You aren't from here… not meaning the island but earth." Clara looked at the girl her eyes twinkling. The Doctor was impressed with what he saw from the young girl.

"Umm… I don't mean to interrupt but I'm in pain and I have cold feet." This brought Niamh back to the reality that she still had a patient.

"I am soo sorry Jenny. Let's get you back together, then send you to the hospital."

Clara realised there was paperwork on the table but the girl hadn't done any for Jenny. "Is there no paperwork for Jenny."

Niamh smiled, "there should be. But I guessed you weren't really from here so it wouldn't mean anything. Right let's get Jenny off to wherever you guys come from."

Clara picked up the socks and shoes, Vastra took her wife's feet off her lap. Stood up and picked her love up in her arms. Jenny immediately sank into her wife's arms placing her face into the elders chest.

The group left the tent. "Thanks for everything Niamh." Clara thanked the girl and followed after the group leaving the girl twitching slightly.

Vastra placed her wife on the bench in the Med Bay making sure she was comfortable before shedding her layers. Once her coat and jumper were off she let her anger rage and she pushed the Doctor up against the wall letting her tongue flick out, hissing at the man. "How DARE you put Jenny in danger! How DARE you!"

The Doctor didn't bat an eye lid towards the woman and just looked at her straight in the eyes. "Do you think I would really put Jenny in danger?" Before Vastra could answer there was a cough from the bed and the tall woman's head snapped back to the bed.

"Don't worry, I got it." Clara turned up and pressed a few button on the screen. The TARDIS produced a small siring with a clear liquid. "Here Jenny, this goes into your foot and it will ease the pain until those two have finished their spat."

Jenny tried to laugh as she looked over to the two adult who have now gone back to fighting… well Vastra was fighting with a none retaliating Doctor. Clara placed the siring in the swollen ankle while Jenny was distracted.

"Hey!" Jenny yowled, causing Vastra to rush back to her wife. The lizard held her loves hand and Jenny just smiled. "That's better." And she lies back quite content with things.

Vastra positions herself so she could stroke her loves precious hair. She looked down to her wife, "How are you feeling dearest?" Jenny just smiled up to her wife and giggled.

"That will be the pain killer." Clara told the pair while The Doctor fiddled with a machine.

"What are you doing now!?" Vastra hissed towards the Time Lord but before she could say any more she felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"Behave my daft lizard." Vastra couldn't stay angry with the Time Lord when her wife gave her a dopey smile.

"I'm just scanning her leg while she'd not in pain." He turned back to the screen when it made a noise. "The scan shows that it's a clean break and all the bones are still inline. She'll have to sleep here tonight under this machine so it can speed up the process of putting the bones back together."

"Can I stay with her?"

"Not the whole time I am afraid; it's going to be set to a human body, and we wouldn't it altering your skeleton without us realising."

Vastra thought about it for a moment then decided it was the best. "The sooner our Jenny gets some sleep, the sooner we can come back and collect her all better."

"Sleep well my love, I will be back when you wake up." Vastra kissed her wife gently and Jenny fell asleep instantly.

"The pain killer will keep her asleep for about 10 hours, so we can be back for her then." Vastra kissed her loves forehead one last time and left the room.

Once in the console room the lizard woman of Paternoster Row slumped onto the chair defeated.

"What is it?" The Doctor sat next to Vastra, who looked around and saw there was no Clara. "She's gone to the kitchen, then is going to sleep. We have managed to wear them out." Vastra just nodded.

"I was sure there was something odd about that ape. But I was wrong. If I can't tell if a simple human is normal how am I supposed to tell if there are any criminals." Vastra held her head in her hands and shook her head.

The Doctor placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "You were right Vastra." This caused her to sit straight up and stared angrily at the man.

"What do you mean!?" she hissed.

"She's not a normal human. And that's all you need to know." But this didn't settle Vastra.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Spoilers."


End file.
